


The Joys of Youth

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - main challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught in the Act, M/M, Porn, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Arthur fight makes Merlin horny. Tent sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summer pornathon 2011. Edited.

Merlin loves to see Arthur fighting, skillfully parrying or eluding the blows of his opponents, his own falling in quick succession, tiring the receivers up to the moment when they are forced to yield with Arthur's sword pointing at their throats. 

Arthur would get his helmet off then, revealing the sweat soaked hair, enjoying the cheering of the crowd with a victorious smile. He'd find Merlin with his eyes and nod at him, the movement so small that nobody else would ever notice it. 

Merlin would run to join him and follow him to the tent for a refreshment before next fight. 

And that is the hardest part of the day. Being so close, smelling Arthur's scent, ignoring the arousal straining in his trousers. 

He knows Arthur gets turned on by the fights too, but they can't do a thing until all of them are over. If Merlin made Arthur come, it might affect his performance.

And that is why Merlin is standing on the side of tournament ground, gripping the wooden barrier to distract himself at least a tiny little bit from the effects Arthur has on him. 

It’s Arthur's last opponent for a day. Merlin's blood is boiling with desire after watching Arthur through six fights already. 

The moment Arthur wins and finds Merlin's eyes in the crowd, Merlin feels his boundaries fall apart one by one. 

They make it to the tent as casually as always, but the moment they’re in and Arthur puts the sword aside, Merlin hurls himself at him, tackling him on the cot in the middle. He’s kissing him, pushing the tongue in Arthur's mouth forcefully. 

It takes seconds for Arthur to recover from the surprise. He gets rid of the gloves, desperate to feel Merlin under his fingertips, and moans into the kiss. 

Merlin pulls away and works his laces open. He gets off the cot and shrugs the trousers off.

Arthur tries to sit up, but Merlin pushes him back and lifts his legs on the bed too. 

“I need to get this off,” Arthur said, motioning to the armor.

“No time. Need you now.”

He rolls the chain mail higher and unlaces Arthur's trousers, pulling his already hard cock out. He gives it a few sucks, killing any objections on Arthur's part.

His mouth is soon replaced by Merlin's hand spreading oil over the shaft and moments later Merlin is lowering himself on his cock.

Merlin gasps at the pleasure-pain of Arthur deep in his unprepared hole. Arthur lies still under him so he won't hurt Merlin, his pupils blown wide with want. 

Merlin goes for a kiss, slower and sensual than before, and starts rocking his hips slightly as his insides unclench. 

Soon, he is riding Arthur fast, trying to find the angle to hit that right spot in his body. Arthur is holding him by the hips, helping him move. 

Merlin shifts slightly and 'ahhh!', he finds it. 

“I'm close!” Arthur grits through clenched teeth and reaches for Merlin's cock, stroking it in time with Merlin's tempo. 

Merlin's head is hanging low, sweat trickling down his face. He falls forward, bracing himself on his hand.

“Fuck, yes, Arthur!” he moans, his seed landing all over the chain mail.

Arthur feels his orgasm approaching as Merlin shudders through the aftershocks. 

He hears the familiar sound of flapping of the tent's opening and Uther's voice.

“Once again, you made Camelot proud, Ar...”

Arthur comes right in that moment and after opening his eyes, he sees Uther’s shocked face as he still haven’t shut his mouth from when he stopped talking mid-word. 

“Oh...” Uther says, rooted to the spot.

Merlin buries his face in the crook of Arthur's neck.

“I'll... see you at the feast,” Uther says after a few long seconds of uncomfortable silence and dashes from the tent.

“I am so dead,” Merlin says.

“He won't do anything.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I wouldn't let him,” Arthur says, turning his head to kiss Merlin's ear. “Now, get off me.”

 

* * *

 

Uther drinks much more than usual during the evening feast, downing the cup everytime he sees Merlin close to Arthur which means often. 

Arthur and Leon escort him to his chambers when he starts talking about joys of youth. 

* * *

“I told you it'd be okay,” Arthur says, back in his chambers.

“For now.”

“No, I say forever. And my word is law,” he says and pulls Merlin to the bed.


End file.
